pokemonfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Morelull
Morelull (em japonês: ネマシュ Nemasyu) é um Pokémon dos tipos Grama e Fada introduzido na 7ª Geração. Evolui para Shiinotic a partir do nível 24. Biologia Fisiologia Características Morelull é um Pokémon noturno que vagueia pela noite sobre suas raízes tipo pernas. Este Pokémon move-se porque a permanência num único local, enquanto suga todos os nutrientes do solo, poderia fazer as plantas ao seu redor murcharem. Morelull utiliza suas raízes para estabelecer contato e comunicar-se com os companheiros. Além disso, Morelull emite esporos que brilham intensamente quando abrem. Olhar diretamente para a sua luz pulsante tem um efeito soporífico. Aparentemente, Morelull libera estes esporos em situações de perigo. Linha evolutiva Dados dos jogos Registros do Pokédex Localização nos jogos Em jogos secundários |} Itens segurados Status base Efetividade dos tipos Movimentos que pode aprender Subindo de nível= |} |-| Usando TM/HM= |} |-| Por criação= |Amnésia|Amnesia|Psíquico|Estado|—|—|20}} |Crescimento|Growth|Normal|Estado|—|—|20}} |Semente Sanguessuga|Leech Seed|Grama|Estado|—|90|10}} |Pó Venenoso|Poison Powder|Venenoso|Estado|—|75|35}} |Esporos Atordoantes|Stun Spore|Grama|Estado|—|75|30|roundy=5px}} |} |-| Por tutor= |Depois de Você|After You|Normal|Estado|—|—|15}} |Gigadreno|Giga Drain|Grama|Especial|75|100|10}} |Tela Mágica|Magic Coat|Psíquico|Estado|—|—|15}} |Sala Mágica|Magic Room|Psíquico|Estado|—|—|10}} |Reciclagem|Recycle|Normal|Estado|—|—|10}} |Bomba de Sementes|Seed Bomb|Grama|Físico|80|100|15}} |Feixe Sinalizador|Signal Beam|Inseto|Especial|75|100|15}} |Roncar|Snore|Normal|Especial|50|100|15}} |Síntese|Synthesis|Grama|Estado|—|—|5}} |Sala Maravilhosa|Wonder Room|Psíquico|Estado|—|—|10}} |Semente de Preocupação|Worry Seed|Grama|Estado|—|100|10|roundy=5px}} |} Outros dados Sprites No Anime 170px|thumb|Morelull no anime Principais aparições Vários Morelull marcaram a primeira aparição deste Pokémon em No Mundo dos Sonhos!, onde evoluíram para Shiinotic. Um deles estava roubando energia de Ash e seus amigos para sustentar uma árvore. Pequenas aparições Dois Morelull apareceram no episódio Lulú e a Lição na Floresta!, onde ajudaram a fornecer luz no bar do Oranguru. Um deles reapareceu em Acting True to Form!. Em Tasting the Bitter with the Sweet!, um Morelull apareceu durante um flashback. Diversos Morelull apareceram em SM071. Registros do Pokedéx No Mangá Em Pokémon Adventures Morelull fez sua primeira aparição em PASM11. No capítulo, ajudou Moon e Lulú a pegar Frutas na Lush Jungle. Nas Estampas Ilustradas |} Registros do Pokédex |} Curiosidades *Morelull pode ser visto como uma contraparte de Paras. Ambos tem o tipo Grama, mesmo status base total, aprendem Esporos e podem ser encontrados na Ladeira Brooklet e Lush Jungle em Pokémon Sun e Moon e Ultra Sun e Ultra Moon, sendo que Paras aparece de dia e Morelull de noite. Origem Morelull parece ser baseado em cogumelos bioluminescentes, como os do gênero Mycena. Estes cogumelos costumam crescer em anéis de fada, o que pode explicar o fato de Morelull ser do tipo Fada. Por acender luzes e colocar as pessoas para dormir, possa ser que também seja baseado em uma luz noturna. Origem do nome Morelull pode ser uma combinação de "morel" (de Morchella, um gênero de fungos comestíveis) e "lull" (calma). Nemasyu pode ser uma combinação de "寝 ne" (dormir) e "mushroom" (cogumelo). Em outras línguas Categoria:Pokémon que fazem parte de uma linha evolucionária de dois estágios Categoria:Pokémon da 7ª Geração Categoria:Pokémon no Pokédex de Alola Categoria:Pokémon com uma proporção de gênero de um macho para uma fêmea Categoria:Pokémon com ritmo de experiência Médio rápido Categoria:Pokémon de cor roxa Categoria:Pokémon de forma corporal 5 Categoria:Pokémon do grupo Grama Categoria:Pokémon com status base total de 285